


Talk Dirty to Me

by Tententendo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Choking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, PVC Gloves, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Safewords, Shibari, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tententendo/pseuds/Tententendo
Summary: It's been some time since Akaashi and Tendou's schedules have lined up enough to give them much time off together so they make the most of it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tendou Satori
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just woke up yesterday with nothing but daddy kink dom Akaashi and who to ship Tendou with next and this happened. Actually drew dom Aka a few days ago (art at the bottom) and only just realised where this might have came from XD
> 
> Tysm Gray for beta'ing this for me!! You can check out their awesome work [Here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagaymitaigay/pseuds/kagaymitaigay)
> 
> If you wanna talk Tendou ships (especially Ushiten :3) you can hmu on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tendododo1) or [instagram](https://instagram.com/Tendododo)

Akaashi sat on his shared bed with his boyfriend, who was currently draped across the mattress in just a t-shirt and boxers, watching him with a keen interest as he rooted through their bedside drawer. Satori's eyes watched his every move, face already minutely flushed as Akaashi pulled out a vibrating plug, one he knew Satori loved. Akaashi contained the smile that wanted to tug at his lips at the little excited wiggle of his boyfriend’s hips when he pulled out the black silk rope and blindfold.

“Ooh I like where this is going,” Tendou purred, shuffling closer to wind his arms around Akaashi's middle as he pulled out the items. Akaashi picked out two more items from the drawer and closed it, lining them up neatly on the bedside cabinet. “Oh, definitely like where this is going. Mhmm,” He sang, eyeing the black leather crop and PVC gloves with a grin full of far too innocent excitement. Akaashi hummed his amusement, leaving the items in a neat row and settling on his knees above his partner.

Their busy schedules didn't allow for much free time together and both of them having deadlines over the past few weeks had left them especially...pent up. Finally, their schedules had lined up, and they found themselves with almost a full day off together- Tendou's actual day off and Akaashi's midday finish. When Akaashi had arrived home, Satori had torn through the house to greet his partner with all of his usual enthusiasm and not even ten minutes later, here they were. Akaashi hadn't even had a chance to change out of his office attire yet, Satori's excitement at spending some much needed time together too endearing to shoot down.

“Any particular requests?” Akaashi asked as he leaned down to brush their lips together, grazing his nails up Satori's slender sides and under his t-shirt.

“Besides 'stop being so cautious and just ruin me already?' Hmm, Maybe more dirty talk? You never say much besides 'do this' or 'do that',” The redhead said thoughtfully, chasing Akaashi's lips for more. Keiji hummed against them, peppering soft kisses down his jaw and the lines of his neck.

“You talk more than enough for both of us.” He teased. “Okay. Shirt off,” He commanded, shifting into a more dominant role and shuffling backwards so his partner had space.

Satori happily obliged, face already flushed from the mild teasing, and threw his t-shirt into a corner of the room. It had certainly been too long since they really had time to indulge in each other. Akaashi stripped him of his boxers himself, slowly pulling the fabric over long legs and making a trail of kisses along his inner calf. Despite not maintaining regular exercise, Satori was just as lean as he had been in college where they had met. He stopped at the knuckles of Satori’s toes, kissing the top of them, and worked his way back up, too eager to move things along to really take his time. Satori's hands quickly moved to cover himself but Akaashi was all too familiar with the action, batting them away.

“No. Let me see you,” He commanded, stilling his ministrations until Satori tentatively withdrew his hands, a slight frown marring his features. “Better. You're beautiful, don't hide yourself from me,” He said a little more softly, unashamedly drinking in the sight of his boyfriends indeed attractive physique: long and defined yet slender, but not gangly. Akaashi still wasn't sure what he was self-conscious about, but he did his best to banish that discomfort.

He traced patterns on the insides of his thighs while muttering quiet compliments against rapidly heating skin, slowly moving up toned abs until Satori's cock nudged against his stomach. He loved how sensitive his boyfriend was and the ease with which Akaashi could work him up, but he was also tightly wound, unable to keep this going like he usually would. The gentle ministrations were enough to make his boyfriend’s hips twitch in jerky little motions, and Akaashi’s pants were already starting to feel uncomfortable. The buttons of his shirt unfastened easily, and Akaashi was just about to let it slip off his shoulders when Tendou grabbed at the hem.

“Leave it on, it looks good on you,” he more commanded than requested. Akaashi grinned, taking both his wrists and pinning them above Tendou's head too nibbling at his ear.

“I believe I am the one who makes commands, are we clear?” he purred, proud of the shiver that tore through his boyfriends form at the low, commanding tone.

“C-crystal,” He stammered.

Akaashi bit down roughly on his earlobe, extracting another shudder, and took the gloves he'd previously laid out. He made a show of putting them on slowly, straddling Satori to make sure he could see and slowly rolling his hips with the silent command of don't even think about moving. Once the gloves were snugly in place, he gave an experimental slap to Tendou's outer thigh. The loud slapping sound it made paired with the whimper the redhead let slip were both very satisfying. The firmness pressed against Akaashi's twitched, anticipation already taking hold of his boyfriend.

“What are the safe words again?” He asked, enjoying the way Tendou's already lust-hazed eyes raked over the sliver of Akaashi's chest visible through his open shirt. It was less a question for Akaashi's needs-- he knew the safe words-- and was more to make sure Satori remembered them. The kind of play they got into could easily go south, and he needed to make sure Satori didn't forget in the heat of the moment; it was hard to tell if he was enjoying some things or just enduring them.

“Barn owls or two claps,” He said breathily, breath stuttering as Akaashi slapped both palms to his outer thighs again.

“Good boy, I'm going to tie you up now okay? Can't have you touching yourself and getting off before I let you,” he purred, reaching for the rope and blindfold. Satori crossed his wrists above his head eagerly, watching as Akaashi slowly made a show of uncurling the rope, tugging it as if to demonstrate its strength, wrapping them around Satori's wrists. It was just tight enough to be uncomfortable, and exactly how Tendou liked.

Tendou held mostly still as he worked, cheeks flushed, but containing his impatience and watching Akaashi with hungry eyes. The expression was enough to make Akaashi speed up just a touch, completing the loops around slender wrists and tying them securely around the slats of the headboard. Satori experimentally tugged at them, finding his arms more than adequately bound with little to no room for movement. Akaashi took the blindfold from the bedside and leant down to kiss him, tongue insistently requesting entrance and paving the expanse of his boyfriends mouth while sliding the blindfold into place. He was pleased by the tiny gasp he got.

“There, all ready for me,” He broke away to say, sitting back on his heels. Akaashi licked his lips while admiring his handwork. The silky obsidian rope tied tightly around Tendou's wrists made such a pretty contrast against his porcelain skin dotted with occasional freckles, as did the matching blindfold hiding eyes Akaashi knew would be blown wide and glassy with need. Tendou whimpered, cock already hard and hips swaying just a little in anticipation. Akaashi's hand found the crop at his side and he struck it against his PVC-clad palm, extracting another needy whimper from his boyfriend.

"You're already so wound up. Are you going to be a good boy for me today?" He asked, trying to keep his voice low and devoid of his own excitement. Obediently, Tendou's squirming came to a halt, mouth hanging open while he panted to try and get a hold of himself.

"Y-yes Keij-" smack. The textured side of the crop connected with the inside of Tendous thigh, the delicious sound of leather against skin music to Akaashi's ears.

"Yes what?" he asked in a stern tone, running the flat of the crop against the area that was quickly turning red. He wanted to see his boyfriend's eyes, heat shooting straight to his cock at the thought of how desperate and needy they would look. And they had barely even started. He lowered himself so he could kiss the area he'd struck, allowing Tendou time to find his words and running a gloved hand up the inside of the other thigh.

"Y-yes ... _daddy_ ," Tendou finally said.

"Good boy," Akaashi purred, cock twitching at how the word rolled off his boyfriends tongue and rewarding him by grazing his teeth against already reddened skin. Tendou kept obediently still while Akaashi nipped and teased at his inner thighs, slowly moving up to his hip and chuckling as his hips jerked forward into the air at his assault on the ticklish spot. Akaashi struck his inner thigh again, the other one this time, and bit down on a spot he knew was particularly sensitive.

"F-fuck," Tendou bit out between needy whines, back arching off the bed and thighs trembling just a little. Akaashi grinned against flushed skin, taking a steady breath to calm himself. They rarely found time to really indulge like this, their hectic schedules not allowing much time to really indulge in each other, and Akaashi had every intention of making the best of it.

Akaashi reached for Tendou's mouth with one hand, forcefully opening his jaw and shoving two fingers against his tongue.

"Suck for me? Nice and wet," he commanded, moving up to tease a pebbled nipple with his teeth. Tendou enthusiastically obeyed, humming needily at the rough treatment. Akaashi still felt a little reluctant to be so forceful, but the prior discussions and the excited twitch of his cock was a good reassurance too. While Satori suckled his gloved fingers, Akaashi moved up to his collar bone, deliberately grinding his hips against the redhead’s and relishing in the needy whimpers stifled by his fingers. Once satisfied his fingers were thoroughly damp, he extracted them from his boyfriends mouth and moved them to Tendou's hole, brushing them against his entrance.

"So good for me," he praised, leaning back on his knees, crop ready so he could admire his boyfriend’s trembling form. "Imagine what people would say if they saw you like this. How shameful of you Satori," he purred.

He realized immediately that he'd made a mistake. Satori's writhing stilled and he remained quiet, self-consciousness probably spiking. Akaashi bent down to place kisses along his chest while teasing his quivering hole with a slick finger.

"I wouldn't allow that; you're too beautiful to let anyone else see you like this. I'm too selfish for that," he praised, hoping it chased away those insecurities as he slipped a finger inside him with ease. "You look so good like this. I love how your pretty skin looks all marked up. Fuck, I want to see your face right now," he purred, adding a second finger and brushing over Satori’s prostate. The red head moaned, the sound music to Akaashi's ears while he worked him open for something larger.

"F... fuck..." was all Satori said, goose bumps raising across his heated skin.

Akaashi avoided his sweet spots, working him as slowly as his own need would allow for while praising him. Akaashi’s previous words went forgotten as he moved to lave his tongue against the underside of Satori’s cock, making Satori's back arch off the mattress and more loud moans tumble from his lips.

"Kei.. D-daddy... p-please..."

Smack. Akaashi retracted his mouth and fingers at the same time and struck Satori’s inner thigh again, marking just shy of where he had before.

"Patience baby. You're going to suck my cock for a little bit okay? If you make it good, I'll reward you for it. How does that sound?" he purred. Satori’s head bobbed enthusiastically, jaw falling slack and catching his bottom lip between his teeth. Akaashi struck him again with the crop.

"What do we say?" he demanded, freeing himself of the confines of his boxers and shuddering as cool air met heated skin.

"Y-yes daddy, p-please let me choke on y-your cock."

Akaashi sighed at the plea, getting too worked up from how desperate he sounded. Akaashi reached for the plug he'd set aside, debating if it was a good idea or might push his boyfriend over the edge too quickly. Inspired, he pulled the tie loose from his neck and carefully tied it around the base of Satori's cock.

"W-wha.."

"Can't have you coming before I say so, now can we? I know how much you love choking on my cock," He trilled, taking the plug and easing it past the tight ring of muscle. Satori gasped once it slid in and reached the base, writhing the moment Akaashi turned the dial to a low vibrate and moved so he was kneeling over his boyfriends face.

"Open wide baby," he purred, taking a fistful of unstyled red hair and angling his head up ready for him. Satori obeyed all too happily, blindly searching for Akaashi's cock with his mouth.

Cute, Akaashi thought. He tugged at Satori’s hair, chuckling at how he moaned.

"Hold still. I didn't say anything other than open wide did I?" He reprimanded, loving how Satori’s cheeks darkened and he shuddered beneath him. Satori obediently held still, tongue slipping out, eager for Akaashi's cock. Who was Keiji to deny him it when he made a face like that?

Akaashi held back a moan when he slid himself into the awaiting warmth of Satori’s mouth, shuddering as the underside of his cock slid against his boyfriends eager tongue. He moved slowly until Satori’s nose was buried in his dark curls, the angle so enticing that Akaashi reached down and removed the blindfold. He was glad he did. Red eyes squinted against the light, glassy and blown just like he'd expected, and Akaashi bit down on his lip, releasing his grip and running his hand through soft red strands in a petting motion.

“You look stunning like this," he praised, retaking his grip in red locks and snapping his hips back and forth a few times, throwing his head back at the delicious tightening of Satori's throat when he bumped the back of it. If he kept this up, he'd fall over the edge too soon. Satori's eyes glazed, vibrations from his keens and occasional gags making pleasure shoot down Akaashi’s cock. Stilling, he met Satori's eyes, tears collecting at the edges.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling back a little so Satori could breath properly. Despite lengthy pre-talks about limits, Akaashi still preferred to err on the side of caution, regardless of his boyfriends reassurance that he loved the rough play. Tendou bobbed his head quickly, pulling his head forward and buried his nose in Akaashi's curls again, greedily suckling on his cock. Keiji choked on a gasp when he swallowed, Satori’s throat constricting around him deliciously and making him buck forwards just a tiny bit.

"F-fuck," Akaashi couldn't keep up the collected facade any more, gripping the headboard and thrusting into Satori’s mouth roughly. The way his eyes locked with Akaashi's, fogged with lust, and his tongue laved on the underside of Akaashi's cock. The way Akaashi could sense his boyfriend’s hips twitching with the vibrations of the plug massaging his insides. It was getting hard for Akaashi to keep it together, and Satori was clearly already at his limit.

He tugged Satoris head back, pulling out completely so his boyfriend could catch his breath and smiled as said boyfriend’s mouth chased his cock, wanting more. He would have caved at the pleading in his eyes if he didn't know Satori would enjoy being roughly fucked into the mattress more. Maybe next time.

"You did well, but that's enough. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be feeling it next week, I know you like it when I use you like the little fuck toy you are." He purred, running his hands through red locks once more before repositioning himself between Tendou’s legs and pumping his reddened cock slowly.

"You're ready to explode already aren't you? I'm not done with you yet though, so you'll have to want a little longer." Satori groaned, pushing against Akaashi's hold on his hips. Akaashi knew all too well that Tendou would come the moment he released the tie around his cock, so he left it there, lifting one long leg and pushing the plug in right up against his prostate and turning the vibration up. Satori's whole body arched off the bed, biting his lip so hard Akaashi feared he might split it. He nudged the plug in and out a few times, stalling a little to calm himself down so he wouldn't reach his high quickly when he finally released Satori's cock from its confinements.

The redhead writhed, trying to form words but failing to pull more than one syllable together. Akaashi was caught between keeping the taunting up and moving things along, but his erection was becoming painful. The redness of Satori’s cock and his inability to speak made Akaashi pull the plug out slowly, discarding it on the sheets and pushing both of Satoris legs up, gripping the undersides of his knees with bruising force.

"Do you want me to fuck you baby? Or maybe I could keep teasing you. You've been so good for me so I'll let you choose. You're not allowed to come until I say though." Akaashi was aware that both of them knew the question was moot. Satori had been teetering on the edge for a while, and he certainly knew Akaashi was at his limit, he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

"F... fuck me... please... _daddy_...." Tendou managed between heaving breaths, his entire form trembling with need.

Akaashi's eyes darkened, the name sending a shiver down his spine. He lined himself up with Satori’s entrance, nice and slick with Satori's spit, and thrusted in without resistance. He stilled, fully sheathed, breath stolen at the slight drag and the blissful cry that fell from Satori's mouth. Tendou's chest heaved. He creaked his eyes open to beg with them, as the rough entrance seemed to have stolen his ability to speak.

Akaashi waited a moment before slowly pulling back out and snapping his hips forward roughly again."F-fuck. You feel so good. So perfect for me," he praised, building up a steady rhythm.

The way Satori screwed his eyes up, chest heaving, Akaashi knew he wasn't going to last long. The slap of skin on skin paired with Akaashi's pants and Satori's loud moans filled the room with a chorus of lewd sounds, all spurring Akaashi closer to the edge. He stilled, bracing one of Satori's legs over his shoulder to free a hand, and reached forwards to press his thumb and index finger precisely against either sides of Satoris neck, restricting the bloodflow enough to give him a high he loved.

"Eyes on me baby," he bit out between pants, the new position meaning he was better angled to hit Satori's prostate with every snap of his hips. Tendou forced his eyes open, pupils blown so wide Akaashi could barely see the brilliant red of his irises. Akaashi sped up his pace, hips starting to stutter as he moved closer to his release. Sweat glazed both their bodies, the scent of sex hanging thick and humid in the air as they both chased their highs.

Akaashi couldn't hold back much longer. He arced forwards, taking the redheads lips and blindly fumbled with the tie, releasing it just in time for his release to crash over him. He rutted through it, fisting Satori's cock, pumping once, twice before be vaguely registered warmth hitting his chest and hand. Akaashi tangled his tongue with Satori's while both their orgasms ran their courses, swallowing each other’s moans until they tapered out into wretched pants, both men twitching in overstimulation. The hand around Tendou's slender neck slipped into his hair, tangling in the locks in a much more careful manner, rough handling melting into the more gentle, caring touches.

He broke the kiss and brought his forehead to rest against Satori's, eyes closing while they both struggled to catch their breaths. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, breaths mingling and just enjoying the after-scene closeness. It wasn't until Akaashi started feeling uncomfortable still inside Satori's rear that he carefully pulled out and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Are you okay?" He asked, charmed at the completely blissed out expression on his boyfriend’s face. Satori’s eyes creaked open blearily, craning his neck to press their lips together chastely. Akaashi warmed at the smile he could feel in the kiss.

"Better than okay. Can you carry me to the shower? Or bring the shower here? Either works," Satori hummed, head collapsing back against the pillow and staring up at his boyfriend with an affectionate smile. Akaashi grinned crookedly, reaching up to free him of the bindings and placing soft kisses along the marks around his wrists.

"Come on, if you come and shower while I clean up, I'll give you a back rub and you can choose what we watch tonight. Deal?" Akaashi offered, having already planned the aforementioned but knowing how to bait his partner all too well. A sparkle of mischief twinkled in red eyes and Akaashi knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"Oh you want me to come again so soon? You'll have to work pretty hard to top that," he thrilled, brows wiggling playfully. Akaashi rolled his eyes, unable to stifle the amused grin that tugged at his lips and slid off the bed, dragging Tendou up with a whine of protest.

"Shower, now," he demanded, more playfully that during their scene. Maybe a little charmed by the grumbles from his partner, he stood on unsteady legs, allowing Akaashi to lead him to their bathroom. They showered together, Akaashi taking his time washing away the evidence of their fun and lovingly kissing every mark he'd made as per his usual aftercare. He adored roughing up his boyfriend but he loved soothing his after aches and doting on him just as much after each of their scenes.

"By the way. 'I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll feel it next week' huh?" Satori teased, innocently fluttering his lashes over his shoulder at Akaashi. Akaashi pursed his lips, glad the darkening of his cheeks could be put down to the heat of the shower.

"Shut up. You asked for dirty talk so I improvised," he shrugged, pulling the taller against him so his defined back was flush against Akaashi's chest. Satori hummed.

"True. But..." Akaashi could hear the oncoming taunts and slapped at his partners rear playfully.

"Ooh, you'll have to hit harder if you want me to feel that next wee- wait I'm sorry okay! I was joking!"

Akaashi groaned dramatically and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself, and went to clean up the bedroom. Definitely glad he was out of view, he let a soft smile tug at his lips at the sound of his boyfriends poorly-contained cackling ringing through the entire apartment. His boyfriend was certainly a handful and a little hard to handle, but Akaashi wouldn't change him for the world.


End file.
